Your kiss brings my dead heart back to life
by rabastan04
Summary: Bo meets someone from Lauren's past and she's not sure she likes this stranger.  A slightly altered universe where the Nadia story happened differently
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your kiss brings my (dead) heart back to life

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Lost Girl or any of these characters, so please don't sue me.

Summary: Bo meets an old friend of Lauren's and she's not sure she likes this stranger. Slightly OOC because of some modification I made to canon. Warning: bitter!Lauren in the beginning. Starts after s1x11

A/N: Hey! Another Lauren fic, I know. But I really love that character. :D This time, I'm also using an OC created by this awesome author (and my good friend) owelpost from her story: "Not this Time". Enjoy!

A/N2: Okay, so this was only supposed to be a little jealous!Bo short one shot but of course, these two have to be all dramatic and now I'm like 5,000 words over my ideal limit. I hope you'll be patient with the story and finish it to the end because it became another version of the unseen Bo and Lauren "talk".

Also, I'm trying a new thing and this will be in present tense.

Lauren is 27 when she receives the approval for the Congo study grant. It was a pipe dream, and when she first applied she never believed that she would get the opportunity. Now it's here and she's excited and terrified. She's been with Nadia for two years and she knows that her girlfriend has a great career in Toronto. Lauren can't possibly ask her to tag along with her halfway across the world. It's a wonderful, once in a lifetime opportunity but she has to decline. There's no way she'll ask Nadia to leave her job and no way she's leaving without Nadia. Case closed.

Or it should be but Nadia finds out before she can do anything and they have a terrible fight, ironically debating the other's position. Lauren is all for staying and Nadia's calling her an idiot. They fight for three days and Lauren spends two miserable nights on their lumpy couch.

They compromise.

xxx

It's Lauren's birthday and today she is 28 (Nadia is 25). They've been in the Congo for 3 months and despite her fears, they make do. Nadia find subjects for her photography in the form of African orphans and refugees that never seem to end. They're also three months happily married. It was the compromise they'd agreed on and despite the haste of it, Lauren doesn't regret anything. She's the happiest she'd ever been, even here in the heart of the jungle where the water sometimes craps out without warning (never mind hot water) and the bugs can eat you alive if you let down your guard.

She's married to the most beautiful girl and she loves her more than anything.

xxx

Lauren is 28 and a month old and she is a widow. She blinks against the insistent rain pour trying to drown her but otherwise, she doesn't move. She can only stare at her wife's tomb stone. Three weeks ago they were taking, what Nadia called a "romantic evening stroll" around the village where Lauren was based. Nadia has her camera with her and every so often, she would walk backwards and take photos of Lauren, who playfully glares at her. They were laughing and giggling and enjoying their lives.

A week later, Nadia is in bed with the flu. She says she got it from one of the kids she'd been photographing. She says that if Lauren saw that kid, she wouldn't be able to resist hugging her either. Lauren shakes her head at her, they both know that she's not the maternal type, and tells her that she better stay in bed or else. She leaves for work. It's in a small clinic/research centre outside the village, about a 10-minute drive.

She comes home to Nadia vomiting her guts out and looking so pale even with her dark skin tone. Lauren is frantic and takes her back to the clinic. By morning Nadia's gone. In another week, Lauren somehow manages to arrange for Nadia's body to be sent back to Canada for burial. She's not sure how she accomplished this. She's not sure how anything happened that week.

They buried her wife three days ago and she has been coming here every day since then to look at her tomb stone. It says Beloved Wife and Daughter. Simple and elegant.

Lauren is supposed to say goodbye. That was the whole point of coming here. She's saying goodbye because she's leaving to go back to the Congo.

Everyone thinks she's insane to do it and they tell her to stay here, for god's sake your wife just died! And she's biting her lip to keep from yelling back that she knows, goddamit, she fucking knows because her wife died in her arms from a stupid allergic reaction to a fucking bug bite and not the flu as she'd believed. But she doesn't. She doesn't really speak these days except when necessary.

(Not even to explain why she's leaving. She's not sure she can explain anyway. Nadia had died there but Nadia had lived here. Her work though, is there and she knows she can bury herself in it. Nadia joked once that... anyway, she has to go back.)

Saying goodbye is necessary but she can't speak now either. It is painful to try and she's been standing here for 3 hours now and it's been raining for the past hour. She'll get sick, Lauren thinks, and then maybe she'll die too. She can be buried right next to her wife then.

She stays for two more hours but it's only when she's about to turn away that she manages a hoarse, "Bye, babe."

She's leaves. She has a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon.

xxx

Nadia is 26 today. Or she should be if she wasn't dead for the last five months. Lauren notices the date because her phone had an alarm for it. She leaves the clinic and no one stops her. (They call her the zombie queen and think she doesn't know but she does. She just doesn't care.)

She takes a drive, going from village to village in the jeep, burning her gasoline needlessly. It's dark when she finally turns back and the next thing she knows, the jeep has hit something on the road (where did that come from? It wasn't there before!) and her head has hit the steering wheel hard. She hears a crack, sees red and there is pain pain pain pain pain and finally blessed darkness.

Lauren comes to for a little while and it's black. She realizes she's blind and that makes her panic (the first emotion she's felt other than anger and grief for the last five months.) and she thrashes a little. But a cool hand stops her, gentle but immoveable and a soft voice murmurs something.

She sees light and breathes a sigh of relief and then the pain hits her again and she makes a pitiful, keening sound. The cool hand is on her forehead, giving slight relief and she feels her head being slowly lifted. She cries again, she can't help it and then there's softness underneath her cheeks and a spicy flowery sort of scent against her nose.

She's in someone else's lap, Lauren realizes. A woman. She groans unintelligibly but the strange woman seems to understand. "Shhh, shhh. Don't move. Help is coming. This is not your time, Dr. Lewis."

Lauren struggles harder and she's finally able to see an outline of her stranger. A woman with a hood. She can't see anything, it is dark, but even in her pained and weakened state, she registers the eyes. They are black, pure black but the way they shone so brightly...

She whimpers again and again, the cool hand is there on her brow to comfort. "You will do great things yet, little one. You mustn't give up now." The voice pauses and in a whisper that Lauren almost does not hear, adds, "I promise you that she is alright."

Lauren feels something inside her unclench and she doesn't realize that she's crying. She closes her eyes and sleeps again.

xxx

It's the anniversary of her first year as the Ash's ward (servant, slave, whatever) and she's required to attend a ball as part of his entourage. Luckily there's no leash for him to drag her with but it's clear that she's being paraded as some sort of trophy.

After her accident, Lauren had struggled to pull herself together. She's certain she'd dreamed the strange woman but in the deepest part of her, she believes that it was an angel who came to tell her that Nadia was okay. (She's not the religious type really, but she has faith in the intangible things - the things that her science can't explain, she respects them even if she doesn't understand.) Anyway, it was for the better in the end. She started emailing her family and friends back and they breathe a sigh of relief that she's finally starting to move on (she isn't).

The neighbouring villages get hit by an epidemic a month after she'd fully recovered and she eagerly joins the medical team to help. There she discovers the fae. They are... strange creatures of fairy tales and folklore and Lauren finds them utterly fascinating. She helps make the cure and their leader, the Ash, offers the whole medical team a place with the fae. Except for Lauren, they all refuse. They didn't like the servitude part of the deal.

A still grateful Ash allows them to go but ensures their memories of the past week is erased. Just like that, and Lauren goes home with the Ash sporting a brand new necklace to mark her new station in life.

It's strange, maybe, that she doesn't mind being a slave. But she thinks of her life before the fae and she can imagine the emptiness of it. It's like traveling alone on a long lonely road with no end in sight. No matter what she has allowed her family to think, Lauren is not okay. Her heart was buried along with her wife and there's no going back.

The fae, at least they offer variety. A challenge to her intellect. Science is her first love and in this way she can still enjoy what is left of her life. She doesn't mind the strictures, the limited freedom. She doesn't care that the fae look down on her (but not all of them, Lauren knows. She's proved herself with the cure for the African fae) and she doesn't care if she had to re-learn a whole new way of life and its trappings.

The fae for their part, learn too. They learn not to underestimate her and they learn to respect her, even if she is only human. The ones who sought to belittle her grow ashamed and irritated when faced with her indifferent, cool expression. (The Ash once imagined that Lauren could just as easily see them as unique meat bags that she can study and dissect but there is a clear goodness in her heart - a strong morality - that still allows her to care for her patients. He thinks that this is what makes her such an excellent prize.) Her walls are impenetrable and no one can hurt her.

No one can come near either. Friendly fae are gently rebuffed and kept at arm's length. She is alone. She prefers it that way.

At the ball, Lauren endures the staring and the whispering behind her back. She's done this before at other events and by now, she's mastered the trick of looking both interested and detached. Her eyes roam over the crowds and settle on the woman with dark hair.

She blinks in confusion, certain that she knows that woman. The woman notices her and smiles. She starts walking towards Lauren and when she's near enough, Lauren feels like someone has punched her because she realizes that she recognizes those eyes.

"Angel..." Lauren breathes out.

The woman hears and grins at her. "No, Dr. Lewis. I'm not an angel."

Lauren blinks, racking her brain furiously for some sort of answer. It is hard. She is completely caught off guard by the presence of this ... fae. The woman takes pity on her and gives her another smile. "I'm a Reaper. My name is Teresa."

A new kind of shock settles over Lauren. A reaper. That certainly answers a lot. "A reaper..." she repeats dumbly.

The woman, Teresa, grabs two champagne flutes from a passing server and hands her one. Lauren takes a cautious sip while Teresa merely smiles at her. "You look like you needed that."

Lauren nods at her. "Thank you."

"No problem," Teresa says. "You know what I am?" she asks curiously, no condescension or offense in her tone.

Lauren nods again, this time more sure. "A rare fae species. Very rare. Reapers can take physical form," she waves a distracted hand to her companion, "but they are usually more comfortable in spirit form. They are attracted to the dying and although there is no definite word on this, it has been theorized that reapers feed on the energy left by the soul as it passes through... aether or the afterlife. Reapers are also said to have the power to arrest death and give people a second chance at life. Their power over death has made them a fearsome creatures to the fae," Lauren finishes.

Her companion gives her a smirk. "Full marks, Dr. Lewis. I'm impressed."

Lauren eyes her for a second, taking another sip of her champagne. She finally notices that people have given her a wide berth ever since the reaper has come to talk to her. At the corner of her eye, she can see their wary faces and their sudden defensive posture.

Teresa leans closer to her and Lauren can smell cinnamon. It is an odd scent for death to carry. "Not all of them know what I am but they can sense me," she whispers. "Even long lived fae are not immune to fear of dying. In fact, they fear it more than humans do."

Lauren thinks about that for a moment and agrees. But what she says instead is, "You saved me that one time."

Teresa looks amused. "I don't know how you can sound so sure when your head was cracked open at the time."

It is Lauren's turn to smile. Hers is not amused. It is more nostalgic, as though she is recalling a fond memory. She looks at Teresa right in the eye and says, "It's your eyes."

Teresa looks taken aback with that answer. She hasn't expected it, for sure. But then again, she hasn't expected any of this. When she came to the ball, it was only to amuse herself with scaring a few stodgy fae. She respects the Ash and the Morrigan (they are as different as night and day but both remarkable in their own right.) but the rest, she does not care about. When she saw the human she'd saved a year ago, she feels vindicated at her choice to drag her back to life.

Dr. Lewis has been correct with her general description of Reapers but she has also missed some things. Reapers feed from the energy that the dead release, but what is not known is that the more successful a person's life has been (fae or human), the greater the energy they release too. To this purpose, reapers have another "ability", a "second sight" if you will. At the moment of death, they are privileged to see the strings tying the person to life, every string from past to future. At that moment, reapers have the choice: if they feel that the person has more potential for them in store in the future, they can give some of their energy to keep the person alive. If not, they can let that person go.

She had seen Lauren's potential but she hadn't realized that it would lead the doctor to the fae.

And now the same Lauren has just identified her amongst the crowd based on her eyes. Teresa wonders if she should be impressed or annoyed that she was so easily figured out.

Lauren must have sensed her confliction because she offers another, more genuine, smile. "It was dark that night and I shouldn't have seen your black eyes but there was something... otherworldly in them. It was almost glowing, I think," she blushes suddenly, taking Teresa in surprise. "That's why I thought it was an angel. I don't know why I haven't connected you to the fae before now." Lauren continues, looking slightly irritated at her slowness.

Teresa can only laugh at that. Her laugh draws more stares and the fae surrounding them actually scoot further, as though hearing her laugh would mean their deaths. Lauren smiles shyly at her.

"I like you Dr. Lewis," Teresa states baldly.

"Call me Lauren," she offers before looking back at her. "I like you too."


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

"Whoa, is that...?" Hale exclaims in a excited whisper. "I think it is. Oh my God, it's one of them!"

"Who?" Kenzi asks confusedly, whirling around to look at the crowd. They are at the Dal, the usual crowd of 4 - Kenzi, Bo, Dyson and Hale- and having a leisurely drink. It's supposed to be a night out to treat Kenzi after having a near-death experience with a killer land/plant. Bo and Dyson are all over each other but Kenzi doesn't really mind because her best gal looks happy. Except now, she looks as confused as Kenzi felt.

"Who is it?" Bo asks, looking around too.

"At the bar! And be cool, ladies! Yo, am I the only one who gets subtlety here?"

For that Kenzi elbows him and pretends to spill a little of her drink. A measly drop threatens his pants and Hale yells in surprise, jumping away to the sound of their amused laughter. He comes back to the table in a huff, glaring at the unrepentant Kenzi. "Not cool, Kenz. Not cool."

"Well, if you stop your fangirling for a moment and actually talk like a normal fae person, then we can all understand you. Seriously. What's the big deal that's got you all atwitter?"

Hale fixes his hat and with one last glare at Kenzi, turns his attention back to the bar. "I think there's a reaper by the bar."

That explanation is met with blank looks from the ladies but Dyson quickly looks to the bar. Hale's hissed "Be cool man!" is ignored.

There are many people lingering by the bar tonight but Dyson focuses on the black haired woman sipping a fruity looking drink. He has never seen her before but he can't be sure like Hale was either. He turns back to his partner and says, "How can you be sure?"

Hale looks excited. "My dad has a picture with her taken like a century ago or so. I think it's her. The photo quality's not that good."

Kenzi decides to interrupt by obnoxiously waving her hands at the boys' faces. "Hello!" She gets two annoyed glares and feels satisfied by the reaction. "Can you please tell us what we're ogling at?"

Bo speaks up. "I think they're looking at the woman with black hair, Kenz." Kenzi frowns as she looks the stranger up. "Who is she?" Bo asks.

Hale smiles again. "If I'm right and I think I am, she's a reaper."

Kenzi rolls her eyes again. "You said that already. If you don't make with the quick explanation, I can't guarantee that my shaky hand syndrome won't return," she threatens, tipping her drink at Hale's direction again.

"Okay, okay. Keep your panties on lil' mama!" He sighs and begins to finally explain. "Reapers are like mythical fae. I mean, humans are to fae as fae are to reapers. Get it?"

He is met with more confused faces. Dyson laughs and helps him out. "What Hale is trying to explain is that reapers are rare and very powerful. Fae children grow up on stories about them like human children grow up on fairy tales."

"Oh. Ohhhh." Kenzi says, eyes going wide. She turns to Hale with a mock glare. "Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Hale looks offended and would have said something but Bo interrupted them. "What's so great about reapers?"

Kenzi's attention is easily diverted and she jumps in. "Oooh, are they like Death reapers or something? Carrying scythes and..." she notices Dyson and Hale's serious faces. "No... No! Are you telling me that..." she makes a wild pointing stab to the bar, her voice rising hysterically, "That's de-umph!" Hale grabs her quickly and effectively covers her mouth. "SHHH!"

When Kenzi calms down, he lets her go. Bo looks slightly freaked out and interested. "That's Death?" she asks Dyson with confused awe.

Dyson nods. "As the stories tell. They don't kill so much as they're attracted to death. They reveal themselves to the dying and it's been said that sometimes they can stop death itself. They're very powerful and that's why many vie for their favours."

"But none really succeed. They're notoriously aloof; it is said that they don't care for the business of the living. They don't choose sides either," Hale completes the explanation.

Bo looks more interested now and was about ask something when Trick comes to their table. "Hey there, need a top off?"

Hale nearly jumps on the poor barkeep. "Trick!" he hisses, "Is that a reaper by the bar?"

Trick, recovering from Hale's overenthusiastic greeting, glares at the siren. "If it is, then that's no business of yours, sir."

Chastised, Hale's face falls. Trick relents a little and leans in, lowering his voice. "That said, I can trust the four of you not to spread rumours so yes Hale, that's a reaper there. An old acquaintance of mine."

A big excited smile blossoms on Hale's face but Kenzi has pressing matters to attend to. She can't indulge his fan moment! "Is she here because someone's dying? Oh my God! This is like the Banshee again! Trick! What do we do?" Kenzi starts, voice growing shriller with each question.

Trick only smiles at her. "Calm down, Kenzi. First of all, as far as I know she's only here for a drink. Even death needs a vacation now and then you know. And second, if someone were dying you wouldn't see her. She would be in her spirit form."

"Wa-huh?" is Kenzi's intelligent reply.

Dyson takes up the explanation again when Trick finds himself distracted by another patron. "Like a ghost, Kenz. In spirit form, she'll be invisible to the senses and that's the only way for her to feed," he grimaces in discomfort. "That's usually why fae are scared of them. Damned hard to detect and defend yourself from."

Bo looks amused. "Ohhh is my big bad wolf afraid of a female death?"

Dyson glares at her but he can't keep it up. He gives a rueful smile. "Yes."

Bo kisses him, smiling. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

They discuss the presence of the reaper at the Dal for the next ten minutes or so, with Hale wanting to talk to the reaper (Kenzi says it's for an autograph. Hale denies it, saying it's his duty as clan heir to "reforge the bonds that tie us together" but he looks vastly disappointed to learn that not one of them has a pen.) and Bo thinking of the same thing. Except she's more concerned about the idea of being neutral. Up to now, she's never really met another neutral fae before. Granted, this one seemed neutral because of her overwhelming power and status in the community but a few tips can't hurt, she figures.

The two of them continue to discuss the reaper while Dyson and Kenzi grow bored. It is Kenzi who notices the newcomer first.

"Doctor Hotpants at 2'o clock," she alerts the table. Dyson gives a derisive snort and does not turn his head to look. Hale looks shortly and thinks about waving until he catches Dyson's face. Bo swivels her whole body around to see the doctor manoeuvring her way into the Dal. A spark rises inside her at the sight of Lauren but she quickly suppresses it, glancing at her 'boyfriend'.

Except for Dyson, they all watch the doctor make her way to the bar. She looks determined, like she was on a mission. She hasn't noticed their group.

Their collective jaws drop at what happened next. The reaper has seen Lauren and before anyone can react, had taken the doctor in her arms in a sweeping hug. To the group's shock, Lauren returns the hug and in a moment, pulls away to bestow a gentle kiss on the reaper's lips.

Trick's presence back at their table breaks their shocked stupor. He too looks amazed.

"I didn't realize Lauren knew Teresa," he comments mildly.

"Know her? They're kissing! Doctor Hotpants is kissing death!" Kenzi whispers in wide eyed surprised. She looks a little freaked again. "Is it because as a doctor she sees a lot of death, so she literally sees death?"

Trick looks confused at that but he suddenly notices the blue faced Siren beside him. "Hale!" he barks, "Breathe!"

Surprised by the forceful order, Hale obeys and sputters. "Lauren...Reaper...how?"

Kenzi pats his back consolingly and realizes that someone else may need her support. She looks to her best friend to find Bo glaring at the couple on the bar. She looks hurt too, Kenzi thinks, but the moment she realizes it, Bo seems to realize it herself. The succubus rearranges her expression to a neutral one before glancing away. She looks back again after a second, unable to turn away from the two women.

Dyson snorts and finally takes a lazy look at the bar, where the two women are now talking animatedly. (Well, Death looks animated. Lauren looks her usual, thoughtful self.) He looks darkly amused and says, "I bet the Ash told her to fuck that fae too."

The mood at the table suddenly drops. Trick looks at Dyson disappointedly and leaves. Hale looks down awkwardly. Kenzi looks to Bo who now looks angry at Dyson. "Really, Dyson?"

Dyson gives a negligent shrug. They all know he doesn't have any love lost for Lauren but this seems too much, even for him. Bo outright glares at him. "Are you drunk?"

Dyson looks annoyed now. "No, Bo. But I'm not saying anything that's impossible. I mean, why would Lauren even know a mythical important fae like that, if not in the Ash's service?"

Bo's face hardens. "I know you don't like Lauren, and I don't know why, but you don't know anything about her either. So don't presume to judge anything, Dyson!"

Dyson frowns at her. "Why are you defending her after what she did to you?"

That stumps Bo for a moment but she rallies quickly. "That's my business, not yours. What happened between me and Lauren is not for you to make fun of!"

"I'm not making fun of you!" He looks surprised at the accusation and finally registers the genuine anger in her face. He backtracks a bit, gentling his voice. "Bo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just..."

Bo cuts him off furiously. "Just what? You're jealous? Because that's all it is, isn't it? You think Lauren's a threat, even now that I'm with you. You don't trust me."

Dyson looks frustrated but before he can say anything else, Hale's mournful voice cuts through their argument. "Aww, they're leaving already." Everybody turns to watch as Lauren, now holding hands with the Reaper, leaves the Dal.

Bo's face becomes even more tense and she swiftly gathers her things. It is clear that she too is leaving. Kenzi follows suit silently. Dyson tries to grab Bo's arm but the succubus tears it away him brusquely. "Not now Dyson. Just..." she gives a big sigh and only continues preparing to leave.

Dyson glares at her then, patience gone. "If anyone was jealous here tonight, it wasn't me, Bo," he says, before resolutely turning his back on her and finishing his drink.

Bo looks for a moment like she wants to say something else, but she doesn't. She leaves with a quiet Kenzi behind her.

xxx

Bo storms furiously around the house for a while and Kenzi has wisely left her alone for a moment. When the succubus runs out of energy, she comes out of hiding and offers her dejected best buddy some ice cream.

"Here ya go, Bo-Bo. Ice cream, the ultimate medicine for all kinds of heartaches."

Bo doesn't even deny the diagnosis, she just takes the proffered spoon and shovels a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth. They eat in silence for a while before Bo bursts out. "I don't know where Dyson gets off! He's just so frustrating!"

Kenzi eyes her buddy confusedly but doesn't offer anything. She would let Bo get whatever it was off her chest before she offers her grand and ultimate wisdom over all matters of the heart (gleaned from many, many hours of watching chick flicks and reading magazines).

Bo starts again with her mouth full. "I'm not jealous of that reaper, if that's what he meant. He was the jealous one. He's always been threatened by Lauren!" She throws her spoon in the ice cream bucket in frustration. "And the way he insinuated that Lauren's just a whore for the Ash! What does he know? Really? I mean..."

Kenzi finally decides to step in. "He's got a point Bo-buddy." She briefly doubts her timing from the fierce glare the succubus threw in her direction. But Bo only gives another tired sigh and drops her gaze to her lap. "I know... but I haven't really talked to Lauren about it. I haven't heard her side of it yet."

She throws her hands in the air in frustration and grabs her spoon again. "Besides, like I said, it's none of Dyson's business at all!" she says in frustration. "I was the wronged party here. Lauren did it to me, not to him. Ultimately, it's my responsibility to judge her for her misdeeds and not anyone else."

Kenzi winces at this. She has already condemned the doctor in her mind but she knows that Bo has a point too. "It's just hard to see you suffer, Bo. We don't want to see you hurt, that's all," she says gently.

Bo looks guilty for a second before sighing again. "I know Kenz. I appreciate it." She stands up and begins to pace in their small living room. "I should talk to Lauren. I've been putting it off because I'm still angry at her but I need to hear her side of it too. Right?"

Kenzi looks conflicted but nods anyway. "Right."

"But first, I have to see Dyson and apologize for jumping down his throat."

"Right."

xxx

There was no time after that to do anything because from the moment Bo discovers Saskia on top of Dyson, the events fall out of their control. She learns that Saskia is really Aefa and that she is her mom. She learns that Trick and Dyson have known this for as long as they've known her and that they deliberately kept it a secret. Unable to trust her friends, she goes to the one other person she knows is an expert on all fae.

When Bo sees Lauren, she briefly wonders where the reaper is but she dismisses the thought immediately. She has other things to take care of for now; she needs to learn to defend herself against her mom.

Lauren comes through for her (as she'd always done before, Bo only now realizes) but her help comes with the condition of having their long-awaited talk. Bo agrees because it is no condition at all. (She needs to have that talk with Lauren, too.)

xxx

The moment she can, Bo leaves Kenzi to get a drink by herself. She loves the girl like family but sometimes she still needs time to be alone. Seeing her mom plummet to what should have been her death ten hours ago warrants that time by herself.

Her feet carry her to the Dal and although Bo is not in the mood to deal with Trick, she makes do and stays.

She has just downed two shots when she feels someone sit near her. She lazily turns her head to look and isn't able to bite her tongue in time. "Oh damn, not you!"

The black haired reaper regards her with surprise and asks, "Do I know you?"

Bo shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else." She wants that to be the end of it, but she's caught the reaper's attention now.

"Oh, you're the succubus aren't you?" the reaper asks curiously (and what did Trick say her name was anyhow?).

Bo remembers Hale and Dyson's explanation of how this fae was actually very powerful and highly respected and tries her best to be nice. "Yeah, my name's Bo," she says, offering her hand.

The reaper shakes her hand (her hands are warm, Bo thinks. She doesn't know why she imagined they'd be cold.) and says, "I'm Teresa."

"Nice to meet you." Bo wishes that was the end of it and that Teresa would let her get back to drinking alone. For a minute, while Teresa gets her own drink, there is silence but the apparently chatty reaper turns back to her again.

"Lauren told me about you."

It was the wrong thing to say to Bo. Her eyes involuntarily flashes dangerously blue. She hasn't had that talk with Lauren yet but she doesn't want to think of her with Teresa either. The reaper looks surprised at her reaction but not threatened. It frustrates Bo a little.

"She hasn't talked about you," Bo says in return.

Teresa takes a sip of her drink. "Hmm, well you know our Lauren. Always keeping things locked up inside of her."

Teresa's tone of voice grates on her last nerve. It implies intimacy, a history with the doctor that Bo does not have. She hates the thought that Teresa might know Lauren's secrets and she... well, she's gets hurt by them.

Teresa continues to say, "She's brilliant of course and quite adorable at times for a human, which is why we forgive her." She's smirking at Bo now, as if they are sharing a joke. Bo doesn't smile back. In fact, she glares harder and instead of intimidating the reaper, her smirk only grows larger. Bo watches the reaper finish her drink and then a serious look comes over the Teresa's face.

"Listen Bo. I've heard of you, and I know you've been making a name for yourself with the fae. But there're many things you don't understand yet and before you do, I suggest you learn to be patient. This is a whole other world you've stumbled on, and certain...hmmm shall we say, human preconceptions that you have will not fit in. Think before you judge, okay?" Teresa gives her another smile and before Bo could say anything, the reaper has slipped away.

Bo can feel her ears burning. She is sure that Teresa was talking about Lauren and she feels humiliated to be treated like a child. She finishes her remaining drinks in one go and throws down some bills, before leaving hurriedly.

She has someone she needs to talk to now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for everyone's reviews! I was really surprised by all the support because didn't think this story would be that well received. I actually debated against posting this fic because I felt there was something lacking with it, but owelpost encouraged me to, and now here we are. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

xxx

No one stops her from entering the Ash's compound and belatedly, Bo remembers that she's not the only one affected by her crazy mother's schemes. She recalls the bombing and spares a minute of concern for the Ash. Then she arrives at the lab and there's only one thing left in her mind.

The lab is surprisingly empty. Bo imagines that it will still be the chaos from yesterday but now there's only eerie silence. For a moment, she thinks that someone has come back and bombed the rest of the surviving fae elders. It makes her panic until she spies the bent-over-a-microscope form of the doctor she's looking for.

Bo doesn't make a sound but Lauren straightens up as soon as she comes near. The doctor turns and doesn't look surprised to see her there. "Bo."

Her voice is scratchy and Bo is suddenly sure that Lauren hasn't slept yet since yesterday. From the distance, it doesn't show in the doctor's person because somehow, despite the chaos of yesterday, Lauren still looks immaculate. It is only when Bo comes near that she sees the pinched tension and tiredness in Lauren's face. Briefly, she wavers from her original mission.

But her mind offers that scene from two days ago (was it only that long ago?) when Lauren has smiled tenderly at Teresa and the liquor in her blood allows her to disregard Lauren's condition.

"Lauren, I'm here for our talk. And to give this to you," she says, handing the Koushan pendant back to the doctor.

Lauren takes the pendant and negligently drops it into her lab coat's pocket. She's focused on Bo instead and gives the succubus a once over. "Are you okay?" she asks gently. Lauren makes to take one of Bo's hands in her own but Bo takes a step back. The tired confusion and hurt in Lauren's face nips at her heart but she does not move back.

Bo nods and avoids Lauren's caring gaze. She cannot handle the doctor's concern right now, not until they've cleared the air. It is already too much. "Yeah, I just... you said...can we talk now? I want to talk now."

Lauren nods back and takes a last glance at her microscope. She nods again before moving swiftly, leaving Bo to follow. "Let's go to my room."

It is the first time she's been to Lauren's room and it is not at all like Bo has imagined. Instead of a wall of books and maybe scientific gadgets that she expected, the entire place is almost bare. There is only a simple couch and matching armchair with a centre table. There is no television in the living room, but there is a lone plant near the window. The only interesting thing was a metal cabinet that contains what looks like weird potion ingredients.

"Sit please," Lauren says and turns to move away. She takes her lab coat off and drapes it over the armchair's back. "Would you like something to drink?"

Bo shakes her head and says instead, "I just want..."

"... to talk. I know," Lauren interrupts. The doctor takes a seat on the couch and Bo follows her to sit at the other end. Bo is still fidgety and drunk and she starts again, voice loud. "So. Tell me. Why did you... do that to me?" Bo stops herself from using another hurtful word just in time. Lauren looks battered and she isn't here to kick a person who is already down. She's just here to get the facts straight so that she can _think before she can judge_. The unwanted reminder is annoying but it helps Bo focus.

She watches Lauren take a deep breath and finally learns of the doctor's past.

Lauren starts almost in a strained whisper and looks as though each word is being torn from her.

"Five years ago... I, sorry, I...," Lauren swallows and starts again. "Five years ago, I was chosen to be part of a medical research team going to the Congo. And before I went, I married my girlfriend Nadia." Lauren ignores Bo's shocked face and continues, "It was the happiest time of my life, to be married to the love of my life and to be part of an elite medical team studying the most fascinating diseases." Lauren pauses and smiles faintly.

Bo can see that she's remembering that time of her life. She relaxes a little, even if she was still shocked by the news that Lauren is married. Why did she sleep with her then?

The alcohol makes her slow and Bo makes the connection too late. Lauren began to speak again.

"Four months later, Nadia died from an allergic reaction to an insect bite..."

This time, she cannot ignore Bo's gasp of "Oh my God!"

Bo reaches for her, "Lauren..." she whispers but it is Lauren's turn to move away from her touch. She doesn't look at Bo, instead she's staring at her centre table. "I'm fine Bo. Just let me continue okay?"

"Okay." Already, Bo regrets doing this. The shock has cleared her inebriation and she can no longer ignore how pale and beaten Lauren looks. She knows it is wrong to force this from Lauren but she cannot stop it either. It is out of her hands and into Lauren's.

Lauren takes another sigh and begins again. "At that time, I wanted to die too. I couldn't imagine life without Nadia and I didn't want to. But I knew, even then, that Nadia wouldn't have wanted that for me so I forced myself to live. I went back to the Congo after I buried her and continued with my research. About six months later, an illness swept over the neighboring villages. I went with my team to help and that was when I discovered the fae. We helped treat the sick fae and the Ash offered us a place with him." She pauses again to take another deep breath.

"I'm the only one who accepted his offer. Everyone else had their memories of the fae erased." Lauren gives a bitter smile that hurts Bo to see in that usually gentle face. "The reason they refused was because the Ash demanded complete servitude and at that time, it didn't matter to me. I only saw the potential to learn beyond anything I'd dreamed of and well, what's freedom really to a person who believed her heart was already dead?" Lauren takes another pause to give a careless shrug. Bo, more than ever, wants her to stop speaking already but she doesn't do anything except sit there and watch this woman pour her heart out.

"Even without a heart, it was a harder life than I imagined. You know by now how the fae regard humans...?" Lauren looks defeated for a split second before her calm mask snaps back in place. "I learned though," she continues, "I read a lot, all that I could get my hands on, and I used my knowledge to elevate myself in this world. I... I was proud and content with my achievements. Sometimes I thought I was even happy. Or as happy as one can be without a heart."

And then Lauren turns to look at Bo directly. Bo meets her eyes bravely, unconsciously bracing herself.

"But then there was you and I realized that my heart wasn't dead, only lost. Because you Bo, you unknowingly found it back for me and I could feel again. Do you know how scary that was? To be able to feel again after five years of nothing? And you didn't even realize what you've done! Kenzi called me a human speculum and she's not far off, really. I was a cold robot before you and I preferred it that way."

Lauren takes a deep sigh, unable to look at Bo now. She doesn't see Bo's pained face but stands up instead and begins to pace her empty living room.

"So this brings us back to Vex and what I did." She catches Bo's gaze for a moment, before she moves again. "I've just discovered that I can smile genuinely again because of you. And although it scared me how much you were able to get under my skin in just a few short months, it was more terrifying to know that you're so reckless with your life. You wouldn't listen to reason Bo! I knew that Dark Fae, Lou Ann, was important to you because of the possible lead to your mom but when it turned out that she didn't even have the information you needed, you still insisted on saving her at the cost of your own life!" Lauren shakes her head in anger at the remembered moment. "I tried to help you but there's only so much I could do. And then the Ash told me he had a plan, that he'd get the Morrigan to transfer Vex away temporarily and that I should distract you."

Lauren notices the growing frown on Bo's face and stops her pacing to sit on the couch again. "He implied that I should sleep with you and I admit Bo, that I thought about it for a second. But I didn't seriously plan to do so. I may be a slave Bo, but I'm not a mindless one." Lauren smirks bitterly at this, and Bo can't help herself anymore. She takes Lauren's hands into her own and rubs them comfortingly.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry I called you..." Bo starts to speak but Lauren cuts her off.

"No, don't say sorry for telling the truth Bo." She touches her necklace and says, "This is a dog collar. One I willingly put on. I don't blame you for that."

Gently, Lauren extricates her hands from Bo's and gives a small smile. "I can't talk if you touch me like that and I still have to finish my explanation, okay?"

Bo nods in agreement and Lauren continues again. "That night, I was more inclined to drugging you actually." Lauren can't help but grin at Bo's affronted face despite the gravity of the atmosphere. "I know okay? But then you started comparing yourself to Lou Ann and I saw how hard you were fighting to have something normal, without anyone dictating what you could and couldn't have. I know that I gave my choice up long ago, but I thought that maybe I could help you have yours. I wanted in that moment to just be able to protect you and... love you."

Bo looks conflicted at this confession and Lauren takes that in a wrong way. She begins to backtrack in slight panic. "You're my friend, and I don't have many of them... or at all, or maybe just a couple. Anyway that's probably why I screwed up like I did because I don't know how to be a friend anymore and...," Lauren takes a huge breath and finishes lamely with, "I just meant that I care for you very much."

Bo looks charmed by the rambling despite herself. She takes Lauren's hand again and smiles. "Hey, it's okay. I understand. I really, really do. Maybe I understood even then but I was just too angry, I felt so betrayed..." Lauren looks helpless and Bo takes pity on her. "But now I understand that you didn't do it just because the Ash ordered you to and I can accept that. Because I know what it's like to... care for someone too and do crazy things to protect them." An odd silence falls between them for a while.

Bo breaks it with an awkward grin, still holding on to Lauren's hand. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too." Lauren agrees immediately, still looking slightly tense at Bo's reaction.

"And I do care for you too, y'know?" Bo says, making sure to look Lauren directly in the eye. "More than care even."

Lauren looks confused (and endearingly cute, Bo thinks.) and answers slowly, as though afraid of getting the wrong answer to a surprise question. "That's good...? I mean, I like that you care for me... because we're friends." And then Bo watches Lauren attempt to hid her panic as the doctor's eyes widen in fear. "We are friends again right?"

Bo smiles at her. "Yes, we're friends again. Come here." She pulls at Lauren until the awkward doctor is tensely hovering over her. Bo pulls her down to her lap and gives her a cuddle hug. "I missed you," she whispers on Lauren's hair. She feels Lauren relaxing against her and it makes her sigh in relief.

"Missed you too," Lauren mumbles against Bo's shirt and feels the succubus' arms tighten around her. She returns the hug just as whole-heartedly and finally lets go of all the tension of the past couple of days.

They haven't really talked about their relationship yet (or Bo's relationship with Dyson) but for now, this was just fine. They had plenty of time later.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Sometime later, Bo moves a little from their comfortable embrace as she remembered to ask Lauren one more thing. "Hey Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

Bo looks down to find the doctor adorably half asleep on her. She feels a little guilty about bothering the obviously worn out woman but she just can't help herself. "Who is Teresa to you?"

Surprised by the question, Lauren makes an effort to rise up a little and look at Bo directly. "You know Reese?"

Bo feels slight annoyance that Lauren was on nickname terms with that woman before the nickname registers with her. "Reese? Really? She's Reese the Reaper?"

Now Lauren looks more than curious and fully sits up, ignoring Bo's groan of protest at the loss of cuddling. "You know she's a reaper?"

Bo recognizes the look in Lauren's face and knows that she can't avoid answering now. Briefly, she tells how they'd seen her at the Dal before and her short conversation with the reaper earlier. "So, who is she to you?" Bo asks again, a little impatiently.

"Reese is my friend," Lauren says, infuriating the succubus further with what sounds like a simplification. But before Bo could protest, Lauren must've sensed her agitation and continues, "She's my friend Bo and you know how rare that is by now. Especially since Reese is so powerful and respected."

Bo grudgingly accepts that point but is not satisfied. "How did you two become friends exactly?"

Lauren looks a little baffled by the succubus' intense expression but answers anyway. "She saved me," Lauren says before she pauses, looking nostalgic again. This time though, the memory doesn't seem as painful as the one before.

Bo waits anxiously. It is a little frustrating that Lauren can be so chatty when talking about the contents of a petri dish but when it comes to her personal life she's so reticent, but Bo tries to be patient. She can't help but prompt Lauren though. "Saved you from what?"

Lauren blinks and re-focuses on her. "Oh, well it's nothing really but I just ..."

But something else occurs to Bo. She sits up all of a sudden, almost throwing Lauren to the floor. "Did you die?" Lauren's embarrassed silence is all the answer she needs. Gasping, Bo quickly gathers Lauren to her, giving her a tight bear hug. "Oh my God, oh my God Lauren!"

Lauren hugs her tightly and rubs her back comfortingly. "It's okay Bo, I'm not dead. She brought me back and said that I had a higher purpose in life. That turned out to be serving the fae but I'm not complaining really." Lauren pulls away a little. "I met her again a year after I'd been with the fae and we've been friends since. And until today, I still don't know why she chose me."

Bo looks less freaked out by her near death experience and has remembered her original concern. "I'm glad she did." She tries to ask her next question casually. "You looked really close that night at the bar."

Lauren looks confused. "Oh?" And then she remembers that night. "Oh!" she gives an embarrassed chuckle that does awful things to Bo's stomach. "Yeah, we're close."

Bo hugs her tighter, feeling inappropriately possessive. It's hypocritical of her to learn that Lauren has another lover somewhere when she's not exactly Miss Monogamy herself but she can't stop her reaction.

Lauren seems to have finally caught on to her jealousy because she murmurs something like, "Oh Bo," into Bo's shoulder, while running a gentle, soothing hand on the succubus's hair.

Bo squirms in embarrassment but makes an effort to play cool anyway. She's being unfair and she knows it. She lets go of the doctor and looks her in the eye. "I..." Bo wanted to say how happy she was that Lauren has a powerful friend like Teresa during her time with the fae but what came out of her mouth instead was, "I wanna kiss you."

Lauren blushes instantly and Bo can feel the doctor's sudden arousal, triggering her own. The atmosphere becomes thick and the silence is heavy. Instead of answering, Lauren just kisses her. It is soft and gentle and nice. Bo can feel that they are both holding back but she doesn't push for more. She finds herself content with their restraint and appreciates the intimacy it produces.

Lauren pulls away first, leaning her forehead against Bo. "You don't have to be jealous of anything Bo. Reese and I are just friends, as cliché as that sounds..." she puts a finger against Bo's lips to stop her from interrupting. "...and I know that you and I are not together but I still wanted you to know. Just in case."

Bo smiles and nips at Lauren's finger playfully. She is more relieved than she expected. "That's, uh, very good to know. Thank you for telling me."

Lauren kisses her again, a small peck this time and smiles back. "You're welcome. Now shut up and let me cuddle. Tomorrow we'll talk again and you'll tell me what happened with your mom, but right now I'm tired and need some sleep." She looks apologetic but Bo just leans back in for another quick kiss.

"That's perfectly fine. In fact, I think I'll sleep too."

"Yeah?" Lauren's voice is already thick and sleepy. She hums her pleasure when Bo starts rubbing her back gently. "M'kay, good night."

"It's 2 in the afternoon."

"Mm-hmm."

The End.

* * *

><p>Ending notes: I got the idea for the Reaper's powers from a mixture of Princess Alexandria's OC - Christy Taylor (check out her fics if you haven't yet because she's absolutely fantastic. One of my favorite authors in this site. :D) and a bit of Puella Magi Madoka Magica energy theories.<p>

Also, this is not the true end because I'm still working on another scene that begged to be written. So stay tuned. :)


	4. Extra Scene

**Extra scene: **

Okay, I said the epilogue would be the last but an idea about afterhours!Lauren hit me and won't let go so... here I am again. (Thanks to SGAConvert's 2nd to the last chapter.) More jealous!Bo, more Teresa (because I really like her and I think we need more of her) and more fluffy Doccubus flirting.

I think this turned out longer than any other chapters. So much for just an extra fluff. It even has serious stuff by the end. Doccubus defies pure fluff when I write them.

* * *

><p>It is a nice way to end a good day, Bo thought, as she and Kenzi entered the pub. Sure, the Light fae are still in disarray and Dyson is still missing but she finished a relatively easy case today and actually got paid. She was also able to feed earlier from a bunch of drunken humans in a club and now Kenzi's suggestion of a nightcap at the Dal is more than welcome.<p>

Trick greets them cheerfully and as he prepares their drinks, he asks about their day. Kenzi answers him, boasting of her "awesome skills", while staring intently at the glass he was slowly filling with beer. Bo only looks at her amusedly before she hears a familiar laughter.

It makes her turn around and she recognizes that back immediately. Lauren. Her heart picks up the pace and she starts feeling excited until she realizes that the doctor is not alone.

"...right Bo?" Kenzi asks, distracting her. "Tell Trick I totally kicked that guy's ass."

Bo blinks at her best friend and swallows. "Uh, yeah totally, Trick." She looks at the smiling barkeep and tries to elaborate. "Kenzi's a hero. Heroine. Whatever." Then she takes her own beer and drinks down roughly half of it in a gulp.

Kenzi and Trick are now looking at her weirdly but Trick only shakes his head and smiles before leaving them. The goth girl though, can't let it go that easily. "Geez Bo, way to sound enthusiastic. I only saved your life."

At that, Bo manages a small glare for her smart-aleck roommate. Kenzi only grins wider. "What? It's true. Without me, you're as helpless as a tiny baby bird. I have to mash up the worms and feed them to you."

Bo cracks at that and her glare is replaced by a soft snort and a wide smile. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Thin line between genius and crazy, I always say." Kenzi states. She takes a drink of her beer before looking around. "What caught your attention anyway?" She's barely finished asking her question when she saw the culprit. "Aha!" Kenzi crows, pointing at the doctor and the reaper at their own semi-secluded table.

Bo waits for Kenzi to say more but the goth girl only turns back around and noisily smacks her lips after taking a long pull from her drink. Impatient, Bo nudges her best friend. "Aha?"

Kenzi looks back at her and says, "Well what do you want me to say?"

Bo frowns at her and shrugs. "I don't know! Should I go over there?"

"Sure."

Kenzi grins at the frustrated look that the succubus is sporting but she relents and elaborates. "It's a free country Bo-Bo. You can say hi if you want. Just count me out. You know I don't like drama. Or death. Or doctors, for that matter. The only D's I like are dogs, dice and Dumbo." At her roommate's skeptical expression, Kenzi frowns and says, "Hey! That elephant was cute!"

"Okay, well, thank you for that advice Kenz, totally helpful." Bo knows she's snarking at the wrong tree but the irritation and, damn it, jealousy she's feeling since she saw Teresa with Lauren is making her restless.

"Hey!" Kenzi protests, looking irritated now. "Don't you use that tone on me, mister!" She pushes Bo and says, "Now go get your girl already. And quit making that frowny face. Don't you know that you get more flies with honey than vinegar? I read that in a fortune cookie once. But in your case, it's more like your milkshake attracting wayward doctors to your yard." With another push, she gets Bo to start walking towards Lauren's table.

"Don't worry about me! I'll find my way home!" Kenzi adds to Bo's retreating back.

xxx

Bo hears another laugh spill forth from Lauren and her jaw aches from all the tension of trying not to scream. She has to slow down to make herself relax before she talks to them.

She approaches from Lauren's back so Teresa is the first to note her presence, smiling in recognition. "Bo, well met."

Bo is about to reply the same when Lauren turns to look at her. She instantly notes the doctor's flushed cheeks and the slightly glazed look in her eyes. After-hours-Lauren. A brief burst of delight fills her for a moment before she remembers just who is sharing after-hours-Lauren's company.

"Hey guys," Bo says, only waving at Teresa's direction when she gets distracted by Lauren's wide and happy smile at seeing her.

"Bo! Hey! What're you doing here?" Lauren asks excitedly.

Bo smiles at her enthusiasm and notices that Teresa is doing the same. The reaper waves a hand at one of the vacant chairs and Bo accepts the invitation to take a seat. She looks back at Lauren and explains about her day and how she and Kenzi had ended up there for a nightcap.

"How about you guys?" Bo asks, trying to sound casual. She's sure that she has failed from the knowing glance Teresa shot her. Still, the reaper only answers her question. "I had to drag this one out of the lab to take a break."

Bo nods at that, knowing how Lauren gets so caught up in her work that she forgets to take a breather for herself. She is about to tease the doctor about her work habits when she registers the look that Teresa has thrown in Lauren's way, and the subdued expression on the doctor's face.

"What is it?" Bo asks, confused at the change in the atmosphere. She reaches out for Lauren's hands unconsciously, wanting to offer comfort to the suddenly sad-looking doctor.

"It's the Ash Bo..." Lauren explains, glancing quickly at Teresa before looking Bo in the eye again. "You remember what Reese is, right?"

"Yeah, she's a reaper...oh," Bo frowns as it finally dawns on her. She scoots closer to Lauren, squeezing her hands tighter. "I'm so sorry, Lauren."

Lauren only nods while Teresa pushes forward a shot glass filled with liquor towards her. "Drink some more." Teresa turns to Bo, "I was supposed to leave weeks ago but something has kept me here. I only realized it yesterday that it was the Ash himself."

Bo reluctantly lets go of Lauren's one hand to allow her to down the shot. She watches the graceful line of the doctor's neck as she tilts her head back to swallow before turning back to the reaper. "So this whole fiasco was probably some kind of an all-you-can-eat buffet for you, huh?"

Lauren immediately pulls away. "Bo! Don't be rude!"

Bo shrinks from the doctor's stern glare, embarrassed and infuriated at her lack of control. She is about to apologize when Teresa speaks up and the reaper's tone makes her pay full attention to the words.

"She is still young Lauren, and we must give her some slack," Teresa says, patting Lauren's arm gently. She leaves her hand on top of the doctor's arm though, and Bo is keenly aware of that gesture even as she continues to listen to Teresa.

The reaper continues, "...but I do take exception to that all-you-can-eat remark. For humans, does it not suggest a certain allowance to be unnecessarily greedy and stuff themselves to breaking point just to get their money's worth?" She raises an eyebrow at Bo and her next words are so cold, that the succubus has to fight not to visibly shiver. "Certainly, this tragedy has been an unexpected feast for me but I do not rejoice in it and I am not a stupid beast that could only fall ravenously upon their food. I only take what I need, nothing more or less. If you continue to imply otherwise, I will be forced to take measures Bo."

Teresa's eyes are pits of utter darkness and Bo understands then why reapers are highly feared. She has seen flesh eaters, pixies, wisps and more but it is only now that she understands what inhuman looks like. She feels frozen in her seat and jumps at the touch on her hand.

It is Lauren, reaching out for her. The doctor's touch grounds Bo back to the present and allows her to take a deep breath. She bravely looks at Teresa in the eye and musters a soft, "I'm sorry."

In the blink of an eye, the black, black eyes disappear to their normal "human" look and the reaper graciously nods at Bo. Then Teresa fills Lauren's shot glass and pushes it to her.

Bo accepts the drink gratefully and downs it quickly, grimacing slightly at the taste of tequila. She turns to see that Lauren is smiling again at her and she returns that smile gladly. Lauren is still touching her arm but she flips her hand to entwine their fingers together. Lauren's smile only grows wider.

"This is not supposed to be a pity party though." Teresa says, after she asks for another shot glass from a passing server. "I brought Lauren here for some fun."

Bo remembers her earlier jealousy but feels comforted by Lauren's hand in hers. "I saw you two laughing earlier. I didn't mean to be a downer..."

"You're not a downer Bo!" Lauren protests immediately, squeezing her hand. "We were just reminiscing a little." She shoots Teresa a look which Bo classifies as naughty. The tension in her stomach is suddenly back with a vengeance.

Teresa returns the naughty look and Bo hastily fills her new shot glass with tequila and gulps down the drink. Her burning throat is not enough distraction and she struggles mightily against the conflicting urges of either growling at Teresa or grabbing Lauren and running away.

Because Lauren is not hers. Not officially anyway. They've spoken on the phone a couple of times since their "talk" but it had been stilted and awkward, both fearing to push for more. So Bo can't just kiss Lauren right now in front of Teresa, no matter how much she wants to. Right? Right.

"Oh?" Bo asks again in that casual-but-not-really voice and fidgets with her shot glass. "What about?"

Bo is more than surprised to see Teresa smile genuinely at her. She doesn't like the reaper, finding her cold and condescending (and also because of her history with Lauren), but that smile tells her that the reaper probably doesn't feel the same with her.

"Hmm, well how about a certain doctor who mistakes a medication for a certain clan in France, resulting in turning their skin color to blue." Teresa grins wildly at that and Bo watches with her own reluctant half-grin when Lauren lunges across the table to try and smother the reaper's words with her free hand.

"Reese!" Lauren yelps, embarrassed. She takes a quick glance at Bo, sees her grinning and attempts to explain. "I didn't poison them or anything. It was the right medication. It just needed some tweaking." She turns back to the still grinning reaper and glares. "How was I supposed to know that they would react like that?"

Teresa takes Lauren's hand off her mouth and cradles it on her own. Bo feels her grin slipping again and she has to fight another violent urge to throw something at Teresa's face.

Her companions don't notice her struggle because they are too busy giggling over something that Bo has missed over her dark thoughts. Bo only relaxes again when Lauren pulls free from Teresa and downs another shot.

"Well, what about that time a certain reaper reassured me that she would be the designated driver and then turned out had no idea how to operate a car and almost crashed us?"

Teresa didn't look as embarrassed as Lauren was but there was a hint of fondness in her face anyway, as she gazed at the doctor. "I never needed to drive so I didn't see the need to learn," she shrugged as she explained to Bo. "I saw humans driving and I thought it would be easy."

It continued that way for a while, Bo listening to their stories and getting a little more upset by how much they obviously care for the one another. She only stays because Lauren doesn't let go of her hand and she can't make herself drop it to escape.

Lauren only lets go, reluctantly Bo thinks, when she stands to go to the bathroom. The silence she leaves in her wake is instantly awkward. Bo is uncertain what to do and stays silent. Teresa looks at her for a moment before sighing. "Do you know why I came here in the first place?"

Confused by the tone, Bo turns to look at the reaper. "You were visiting Lauren," she answers readily.

Teresa nods and says, "Yes, but I wasn't supposed to come for a couple more months. I came because of you." Bo is beyond confused now but Teresa doesn't really give her time to react, heading straight to another question that throws her.

"Do you know how Lauren and I met?"

Bo's fists tighten instinctively as the reminder of Lauren's near death affects her once again (never mind that it was so long ago, and she didn't even have an idea that Lauren existed). The reaper must see the answer in her face because she only nods. "She was broken before I met her, with the loss of her mate. And Lauren had never really shaken that loss away. Hidden it perhaps, but it was always there to colour her every action."

Teresa pauses to play with her shot glass a little. "I saw her by accident at this fae gathering one day, about a year after I ... well, 'rescued' her, I suppose." She looks up to Bo. "She caught my interest immediately. A very intelligent human that had seemingly adapted so quickly to the fae and been trusted with our histories and our health. I lingered long enough to know that she was also a great lover..."

Bo is surprised to feel the table edge bite fiercely at her palm and knows that her eyes are also bleeding sapphire right now. Teresa only waves a negligent hand away at her reaction and continues. "I thought that would be the end of it, but I met her again and the same attraction and curiosity was still there, and continued to linger. At some point over that year I even seriously contemplated buying her from the Ash..."

This time Bo cannot help the harsh growl from escaping her lips. Her body is tense like a coiled spring, ready to jump on the aggravating reaper across the table. Teresa frowns at her as if to say _Will you please stop interrupting me every two seconds?_ and turns back to her tale, dismissing her again. "I said I contemplated it, I didn't actually do it. And I wouldn't have gone with it in the end because my lifestyle does not really lend itself to keeping a full time pet."

Bo finds herself growling again and really, if she was thinking more clearly she'd be more impressed with her decent impersonation of Dyson's growl. But she's still tensely in place, unwillingly listen to the fae in front of her belittle Lauren.

"Years pass and Lauren only digs deeper under my skin," Teresa says, now looking quite bemused. She went back to playing with her shot glass. "I don't know how she did it but I found myself liking her and treating her as an equal. I grew fond of her. Imagine the strangeness of that, me caring for a human." Teresa looks so earnestly bewildered about it that Bo can only blink as she begins to calm down again.

"Anyway, we began to meet regularly then, maybe three or four times a year; and we kept in touch by phone or email. We don't gab about the minute details of our day to day lives, no. We aren't that kind of friends but Lauren became a comfort to me and I became hers." Teresa finally lets go of her shot glass, positioning it near the centre of the table and looks her in the eye again. "One day she calls me to talk about this new fae that the Ash has discovered. A baby succubus that refused to align itself. Even through the phone lines, I could sense how excited she was. That was such a surprise because after all, as a rule, Lauren reserved her excitement for her science. But there she was, talking about you."

Another short pause.

"About a couple of months after, she's back to her usual self and she doesn't mention you at all. I eventually got that whole Mesmer thing out of her and I suspect by now you two have talked about it?"

Bo nods reluctantly.

Teresa continues. "Then that's fine. I want to talk about you, anyway. Like I said, I came because of you. I wanted to see you and meet the person that has caught my Lauren's eye so thoroughly."

Now Bo can't help but fidget under the reaper's scrutiny. Suddenly that gaze seemed heavier than it was a second ago.

"I've seen you look at me," Teresa says, smiling that maddening mysterious smile of hers. "...and I've seen the way you look at her. And I know that you care for her a lot. That's very good..." Bo startles badly when she sees a big-ass scythe materialize in Teresa's right hand but before she can move to try and escape or something, the reaper is suddenly looming over the table, her other hand is on Bo's shoulder, forcing her to sit still.

Bo's eyes can't decide where to rest: the deadly scythe or the wide creepy grin that has bloomed on Teresa's face. She's forced to stare at Teresa's eyes when the reaper leans closer and whispers, "...because my little one deserves only the best for the rest of her short life and I intend to see that she gets it. Do you understand?"

Bo swallows heavily and bravely tries to return the reaper's gaze. She is really frightened right now, but she tries her hardest not to appear too intimidated. Teresa must see something in her gaze because she straightens up and the scythe disappears like smoke. She's smiling at Bo now and squeezing her shoulder in what feels like acceptance. "You're a good person Bo. Take care of her."

The reaper turns just in time to see Lauren coming towards them. The doctor still looks buzzed-happy and only smiles at them both. "Sorry about that. There was a long line in the bathroom."

Bo can still feel her heart pounding somewhere in the vicinity of her throat so she only smiles and nods. Teresa however, grabs her jacket draped on the back of her chair and hugs Lauren. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She exchanges a last solemn look with Lauren before turning to Bo, who has also stood up. "Bo," Teresa murmurs, hugging her as well. "Well met."

"Well met." Bo manages to say. Finally the reaper leaves and she is alone with Lauren, who she realizes is looking at her intently. "What is it?" Bo asks curiously.

Lauren offers her a shy smile. "Reese hugged you. She must've liked you a lot because she doesn't do that."

"Oh."

xxx

Lauren only grins after that and grabs her hand, pulling her to the darts area. And then Bo watches incredulously as Lauren drunkenly weaves next to her (she thinks Lauren is dancing to the beat of the background music in the bar, only in a slightly off-tempo way) and nails the bulls-eye with all three darts.

"What the...? How...?" Bo asks, confounded. Lauren chuckles as her dumbfounded expression and slithers closer, pressing their bodies together. She is still weaving to her beat and the slight rubbing between their bodies distracts Bo immediately.

"It's a hidden talent. I get to be a master dart player whenever I'm drunk," Lauren explains. "My theory is that, the alcohol manages to suppress my brain's higher functions allowing me to relax and not stress about force, angle and distance measurements. My body instinctively..." At this, the doctor gives a little shimmy that has Bo stifling a tortured groan. "...compensates and allows me to hit the target with a 95% accuracy," Lauren finishes.

She doesn't go back to gather her darts and instead raises her arms to rest them on Bo's shoulders. They are really dancing now (Lauren still following her off-beat way) and Bo savours their closeness. At last, after an unexpectedly trying night, she has the doctor for herself. Bo takes a deep breath, unashamedly smelling Lauren's scent (a confusing mixture of alcohol, sweat and cinnamon)and letting it relax her further.

They slow dance, keeping their bodies touching together and a comfortable silence falls for a moment.

Bo breaks it when she finally gathers enough courage to ask. "So... you and Reese? I mean, I didn't mean that the way it sounded!" Bo backtracks immediately. "I just meant, you said you were friends but I didn't realize that she was like your best friend. Like me and Kenz."

Lauren lifts her head from its resting place on Bo's shoulder and gazes at the slightly flustered succubus. She is drunk and warm and felt comfortable in Bo's arms right now. She had been miserable earlier, knowing that the Ash was going to die soon and Reese had managed to cheer her up a bit, but Bo's presence completely pushed her dark mood away. Now, she can see that the succubus was nervous and it baffles her.

"Is that so strange?" Lauren asks, pulling away a little.

"No, not at all." Bo is quick to argue, not wanting to make it seem like Lauren does not deserve a fae friend. "Just... I didn't realize. I was surprised."

"Oh." Lauren looks like she doesn't know what to say but she catches a fleeting expression on Bo's face and her drunken mind manages to connect the dots. "Oh Bo. I told you she's just my friend. There's no need to be jealous."

Bo blushes madly and tenses up against Lauren. She doesn't move away though, but Lauren has tightened her grip around Bo's neck just in case. "I'm not... jealous. Don't be stupid," Bo argues weakly, not looking Lauren in the eye.

Lauren squeezes Bo in fond hug and lightly kisses her right cheek. "You are so possessive," Lauren teases and at Bo's shy smirk, she adds, "and all of this for little old me. Maybe we need to check your eyes tomorrow but for now, let me just say that you really know how to make a woman feel wanted. Thank you."

Bo has pulled away completely from Lauren's embrace before the doctor could register the movement. Now, instead of the embarrassed, shy looks that Bo has been throwing her way, the succubus looks slightly offended and puzzled. "What do you mean check my eyes? What's wrong with you?"

Lauren laughs at that. Bo colours up and tries again. "I meant why wouldn't I be possessive about you? You're...," Bo falters for a second, her mind crowding with compliments she wanted to offer this woman in front of her.

Before she can say any of it, Lauren cuts in with a languid shrug. "Because I'm only human? And the Ash's dog at that..." She wanders away back to their table and Bo quickly follows her, more than irritated now. "Lauren! Don't say that!"

Lauren found her shot glass and re-filled it with tequila, downing her shot with a groan of appreciation. She turns back to Bo, still smiling that drunken lazy smile so negligently. "Why not? It's the truth, isn't it?"

Bo grabs her hand angrily but her voice is still even. She doesn't want to lose her temper (and God what does this woman do to her emotions? Even a rollercoaster comparison seems too tame right now). "I didn't realize afterhours Lauren could be so cynical."

Lauren playfully tugs back her arm, although she doesn't make a real effort to pull away. "Afterhours Lauren is fun because she doesn't let her brain do the talking, Bo. She lets go of her control and lets herself have some fun."

"This is fun? Putting yourself down?" Bo asks, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration.

Lauren draws nearer and looks at her with too much sympathy in her eyes, even with their drunken glaze. "No... alright fine," the doctor sighs, "I'm sorry about that, okay? I was just playing around. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just flattered that you could feel that strongly for me."

Bo gathers Lauren to a hug and squeezes her tightly for a long moment. When she moves away, she makes sure to keep her arms locked around the doctor's back to keep her in place. "I wish you could see the way I see you. You're beautiful and intelligent..."

Lauren's eyes glow with mischief and Bo already knows what the doctor is thinking, so she hurriedly presses a finger to Lauren's lips and stop her from interrupting. "And yes, everyone already knows that you're a brilliant doctor, but that's not all that I was referring to. You matter more than your intelligence, okay?" Bo says softly.

She sees Lauren's eyes cloud with confusion at her words so she continues, "I know you've thought of yourself as a tool for the longest time and you've measured your worth in your accomplishments with the fae, but I was talking about you as a person. Lauren, you are a wonderful, amazing person even without the smart thing going for you. You're an awesome friend and a caring person. You have a goodness inside of you...," Bo touches Lauren's chest in emphasis. "and it's so amazing that even with all that you've been through, you've never lost that. You're so strong, Lauren. And I am so lucky to have you in my life."

Bo watches the seemingly stunned Lauren process her words. She meant everything she said but the longer the doctor stays silent, the more she thinks that she has said something funny or overly mushy. (Damn, where was Kenzi anyway? She's supposed to keep Bo from doing that.)

Finally Bo registers that Lauren is giving her a hug and she hugs back just as warmly. "Bo," Lauren starts, " thank you." Lauren looks her in the eye. "I... I think over the years, I found it easier to hide behind my titles as doctor or the human ward of the Ash, rather than face life again... without Nadia." The doctor closes her eyes briefly as if in pain and Bo can't help but caress her cheek in comfort.

Lauren goes on. "You changed that when you became a part of my life but sometimes the way you look at me...no, the way you can see me... it's very scary Bo and I can't help but hide once more. You're the only one that has the power to break me again and it's so hard not to shy away from these feelings ..." She takes a deep breath and says, "But I don't want to be afraid anymore. I like that you're possessive of me and I'm never going to make fun of that again."

Lauren unexpectedly grins at her. "Although you can't deny that it is somewhat funny. You're the succubus. I'm supposed to be the one jealous of all the thralls you leave in your wake. And Dyson. " A weird silence falls between them and Bo looks awkward. But Lauren just shrugs and says, "It's fine, Bo. I'm good right now. We'll probably have to discuss that again sometime but for now I'm good, okay?" She starts to drag Bo back to the darts area. "How about you just show me your game? You should be getting enough practice with your throwing knives."

Bo grins at that and steals a quick kiss from Lauren's lips. "You're on."

As she watches Lauren gathering the darts, Bo suddenly remembers Teresa's threat earlier to treat Lauren right. It sends a cold, unpleasant shiver down her back but it wasn't the threat itself that galvanizes her thoughts. It is the sense of rightness she can feel. She will do her best to be good to Lauren (Bo can't outright promise not to hurt her because she has enough self awareness to know that she screws up a lot of the time.) because the doctor deserved it so much. That Lauren was allowing her to try was a big honour and one she will not waste.

END


End file.
